


The Start of Our Forever

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow series finale Olicity fix it, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Oliver and Felicity get to grow old together, Oliver and Felicity raised their children together, Romance, Smut, more Smoak-Queens kids to come, olicity - Freeform, specter Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: The weeks after Oliver's death left Felicity feeling hollow and empty. Then one day after a trip to the grocery store that had her sobbing, she returns home to find someone waiting in her house. Suddenly her world made sense again, like and color returning, leaving nothing but unconditional love in its wake.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 84
Kudos: 155





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I love that Oliver and Felicity get to spend the rest of forever together but I hate that they didn't get raise their children together and they had to suffer through a 20-year separation. So I wrote this. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Warning for smut in this chapter. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Okay, so this is supposed to be a gif poster but I don't know how to post that so the link below will take you to the original version. 

This was made by Victori96572376

<https://originalhybridloverfics.tumblr.com/post/190922444513/coming-soon-in-the-next-week-or-two-the-start>

The weeks after Oliver’s death were the hardest of Felicity’s life and the most painful. 

Waking up to the sound of her child’s cries, holding Mia in her arms and looking into her green eyes, knowing it was something Oliver would never get to do again. It broke her every time. 

The world was far too cruel to take Oliver from them. She wasn’t sure she wanted to live in a world that was so evil. To raise her daughter in a world where she would never grow up with her dad. 

Despite her grief, Felicity went to the courts and petitioned for custody of William. If she was going to do this alone, she wasn’t going to have her children grow up separately. 

William’s grandparents hadn’t wanted to let him go. Still, William was insistent that he wanted to go live with his step-mother. 

Felicity spent the last couple of weeks focusing on her children. Taking care of William and Mia was the only reason she was able to drag herself out of bed. When all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball of pain and grief and disappear. 

She pushed the pain and the grief as deep down as was possible, using work and the kids as a never-ending distraction. It worked until it no longer did. 

The smallest of things would have her breaking. A commercial about souffles. Seeing a family at the park, a vacation brochure. The slightest reminder of Oliver set her off. 

But none of those made her break like she did today. 

Such an innocent question had her sobbing in public, her daughter clutched in her arms. 

* * *

Felicity pushed the grocery cart through the local store, moving from isle to isle, grabbing anything she might need. She didn’t plan on coming back out unless she absolutely had to.

If she could seclude herself to the cabin, she would. Shutting out the rest of the world sounded good to her. After all, it had cost her the love of her life. Her soulmate. 

She moved to the cereal aisle, searching for William’s favorite. She spotted the box of cocoa puffs on the top shelf. 

She stretched on her toes, trying to reach the box, but she couldn’t. The tip of her fingers didn’t so much as graze it. 

“Here, let me help with that.” A male voice offered. 

Felicity stepped back as a man reached for the box. “Thank you. I hate it when they put items on the top shelf. Not everyone is 6’7.”

“Actually, I’m 6’4.” The man smiled, holding the box out. 

“Compared to me, that's very tall. If you haven’t noticed, I’m rather short.” Felicity took the box and placed it in the cart and when she did. Mia, who rested in the car seat, reached for her, and Felicity picked her up. 

“Davis, Carter.” The man grinned. “I would extend my hand, but your hands are full with a ball of adorableness.” 

Felicity wanted to laugh, she tried to smile because the man seemed kind but she couldn’t and it wasn’t because he was unattractive. He was quite good looking. It was because he wasn’t Oliver, and nothing could make her smile or laugh anymore. 

Felicity honestly believed that part of her, the part that was capable of being happy, died with her husband.

“Felicity Smoak and this little ball of sunshine is my daughter, Mia.” 

“Well, Felicity Smoak, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?”

Felicity’s eyes widened, her heart thudded in her chest as his words triggered a memory. 

A memory, so vivid it was like she was reliving it again. 

_“Felicity, would you like to go to dinner with me?”_

_Felicity turned back to him. “I’m being serious here, Oliver.”_

_“So am I.”_

_Felicity paused and took a step forward. “I don’t want to read too much into this, but are you asking me out on a date? Like an actual date? A date, date?”_

_Her heart pounded in her chest. Was this really happening?_

_Oliver - with the life I lead, I can’t be with anyone I could really care about - Queen was asking her out?_

_“Yeah, I mean, the implication, meaning dinner-”_

_“Usually, I’m the one talking in sentence fragments.”_

_“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”_

_There was this look in his eyes, one filled with hope. It was almost like he had stars in his eyes._

_“Yes,” Felicity answered, heart pounding, stomach fluttering with nerves._

_Oliver’s smile was so bright, she felt it could rival the sun, and just like that, her nerves were gone, and she was smiling back at him._

Tears filled her eyes as the vivid image of Oliver standing before her radiating happiness faded away. Left in his place was a man she just met. A man asking her out. A man who couldn’t possibly know how much her husband meant to her. A man who wasn’t aware she didn’t have a heart to give. She had already given it freely to the love of her life, who was lost to her for the rest of her life. 

Her shoulders began to shake, a pain in her chest so sharp that she sunk to her knees in the middle of the market, clutching her daughter, one of the only two pieces she had left of her husband, to her chest. 

Her breaths came rapidly as she let out a broken sob, tears streaming down her face. 

It was like reliving the moment she found out Oliver had died all over again. 

And frak, each time was more painful than the last. 

Felicity was sure that Davis probably thought she was crazy. Hell, probably everyone in the store thought she was crazy. What, else were they to think about a woman breaking down hysterically in the middle of a supermarket, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

All she could feel was the weight of her little girl in her arms, the ache in her chest, and the feeling of barely being able to catch her breath. 

Felicity finally composed herself when Mia started to cry. She left behind her grocery cart and walked out of the store to her car. 

She got Mia to quiet down and secured her car seat, and got into the driver seat. She removed her glasses, the lens wet with her tears and wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

She took a cloth to her glasses, letting out a shuddering breath, blinking back more tears. Trying her hardest to push the pain down, burying it as deep as she could. Hoping, praying it would take at least a day before it clawed its way to the surface, threatening to consume her once again. 

When she was calm enough, she put the keys in the ignition and started the car. She put on her seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road. She stopped at the first diner she drove past and then continued on home with a heavy heart.

As she turned down the road that led to the cabin, Felicity chanced a look back at Mia. She was quiet. Felicity was sure she was asleep.

She pulled her car to a stop in front of the cabin and climbed out. She walked around to retrieve Mia from the backseat and the food she got for dinner and headed inside. 

She sat both the food on the kitchen counter and Mia’s car seat. Mia was fast asleep. 

She unfastened Mia and picked her up, carrying her to her room. Felicity laid her down in her crib, and she stood there, her hand on Mia’s tiny chest. 

A fresh wave of grief hitting her. Oliver should be here, standing next to her. 

Felicity’s head whipped around when she heard a creak on the floorboards. 

Who the hell was in her home?

She stepped slowly out of her daughter’s room, pausing in the hallway. She looked down the hall when she didn’t see anyone, she continued to the kitchen and pulled out one of the kitchen knives. 

She heard another creak in the floorboards. A lot closer. Right behind her. 

How did they move through her home so fast?

She whirled around, knife at the ready, prepared to strike. 

Her heart stopped, breath catching in her throat, eyes wide in disbelief.

God, he was so handsome. His large frame standing in front of her. His jaw covered in stubble, his eyes more intense then she could remember seeing them. 

The knife she had clattered to the floor, and she stumbled back until her back hit the counter. 

“Felicity.”

A sob tore through her, hearing his voice, in that low pitch tone he reserved for only her. Voice so soft filled with so much reverence when he said her name. 

Like her name had a meaning all it’s own. Like her name was more than a name. 

“You’re not real.” Felicity’s voice was broken, filled with grief. 

She had so many dreams where Oliver came back to her, but every single time she touched him, he would fade away, and she wakes up to a world where her husband was never coming home. 

A world where they will never raise their children together. Never grow old together. Never share one more kiss, one last touch, one final moment. 

Everything was just gone, leaving only an unbearable emptiness in her life. An ache she could not heal. 

“I am real.” Oliver stepped forward, bringing him within reach of her. “I can’t imagine the pain you have suffered. What you have been through. I wish you didn’t have to go through any of what you have.”

Felicity shook her head against his words. “You’re not here. You aren’t ever coming back.” 

“Felicity, I did.” Oliver stepped forward, hating the way she curled into herself as he drew closer. “There is nothing in this world that would ever keep me from coming home to you. Not even the fate of the multiverse. You and our family mean more to me than anything in the universe.”

Felicity pressed her hand to her chest, tears filling her eyes. Why was her mind playing tricks? Hadn't she suffered enough?

How much more pain did she have to go through?

“Felicity, please, believe me, I’m real. I am not a figment of your imagination.” Oliver reached out, taking her hand in his. 

Felicity gasped at the touch of his hand. In her dreams, she couldn't feel his touch. 

Oliver placed her palm over his heart. “Do you feel that? My heart is beating. Beating for you. For our family. I came back to you and our family.”

Felicity peered up at him, the beat of his heart was so powerful beneath her palm. “Oliver?”

“I’m home, honey.” he murmured, placing a hand to her cheek. 

Tears spilled out of Felicity’s eyes, and she surged forward, pressing her mouth to his, her hands fisting his shirt.

Oliver arms wrapped around her, enveloping her so completely. She never felt anything more real than his arms around her and his lips pressed against hers. 

She pulled back to stare up at him, afraid to hope. To believe. 

“Are you really here?” Tears escaped her eyes, slipping down her cheeks.

Oliver pressed his lips to her skin, kissing her tears away. “I’m here, and this time, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise me?”

“I promise,” Oliver said with everything he had. This was one promise he was going to make damn sure he didn’t break.

Felicity threw her arms around him, and Oliver lifted her. 

Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him. Feeling his chest beat against her chest, the heat of his body seeping into her, finally allowing her to breathe easily again. 

Oliver came back to her. 

He always came back to her, and she would forever be grateful that he had found his way back to her. 

“God, how I have missed you,” Oliver said, low and gravelly. 

He set her on the counter and kissed her long and slow. Refamiliarizing himself with the feel of her lips, the heat of her body, her taste, her breath. Her smooth skin beneath the palm of his hands, the soft strands of her blonde hair. 

Felicity gripped at him her, her hands pulling at his shirt, keeping him as close as possible. 

They broke away from each other, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, and just breathing each other in. 

“How’s my other girl?” Oliver asked, his lips brushing hers. 

Felicity smiled. “You won’t believe how big she’s gotten. She’s entered into the teething phase. It’s become a blessing when she’s resting peacefully.” 

Felicity urged him back, and she unwrapped her body from his, jumping down from the counter. “C’mon.” She took him by the arm and led him to Mia's nursery. 

Felicity stayed in the doorway, watching as he walked to their daughter’s crib. 

Oliver paused, staring down at his little girl, tears filled his eyes as he reached out and placed his hand over her little body. 

“Mia bear, it’s your Daddy. I’ve finally come home to you and Mommy.”

Oliver watched in awe as her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at him. “Hi,” he whispered. 

Felicity brought her hands to her chest, watching something she thought she would never get to see again. 

Mia reaching her arms up to her father. Oliver picked her up and held her to his chest as close as possible. 

Mia babbled up at him, her lips pulling into a smile. 

A breathless laugh escaped Oliver. “Daddy loves you so much. You and your brother. And your mother. The three of you are my entire world, and the whole reason I was willing to risk it all. To protect you. To keep you safe.” Oliver choked up with emotion. “I need you to know that.”

“She does.” Felicity took a step into the room. “I told her and William every day how much you loved them.”

Oliver looked at her. “William? You spoke to him?” 

“After you..” she swallowed. “After Crisis, I sought custody of William. He’s at school right now, but he will be home in two hours. He is going to be so happy to see you.” 

Shock shook Oliver, gratitude feeling him so completely. God, how he loves his wife. 

He looked back at Mia, who laid her head on his shoulder and was falling back to sleep. “You should also know that your mom is the most amazing person in the universe, and we are beyond lucky to be loved by her.”

“Oliver,” Felicity whispered with so much feeling. 

Oliver was consumed with the urge to take her back into his arms. He made sure Mia was asleep before laying her back into her crib. 

He took Felicity by the hand, and as soon as they were back in the hallway, he pulled her into his arms, his arm wrapping around her completely. He peered down at her with all the love he had for her. “I love you. I fall more in love with you every moment we’re together.” 

“I love you,” Felicity said. “I love you so much it hurts.”

“Felicity.” He swooped down, pressing his mouth to hers softly, tentatively. 

His kiss an apology for the pain she had suffered. 

Then he pressed his body against her, maneuvering them back against the wall, tugging her bottom lip between his. 

The kiss turned into so much more. Felicity's skin heated, her body thrumming with awareness. With desire. 

Felicity lifted her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to his seeking tongue. 

Oliver groaned, feeling her softness pressed against him, swallowing her soft sighs with his mouth. His hands moved over her curves, urging her as close as possible. 

Felicity gasped as his hands brushed the sides of her breast, followed by a whimper when his hands found their way to her ass, squeezing. Her hips jerked forward, she lifted her leg and curled it around his calf. 

Oliver felt his pants tightened, his body stirring. He clenched his hand on his wife's ass and lifted her, dragging her up against his body.

Desperation filling them both. For touch. For the pleasure and unity, they knew they would find in each other. 

Felicity cupped his face deepening the kiss, wrapping her legs around him. Oliver pushes away from the wall, holding tightly to her as he moved down the hall.

He shoulders their bedroom door open, grateful it had not been shut all the way. 

The moment Felicity felt the soft mattress beneath her, she tugged at his shirt. 

Oliver raised up, whipping it over his head and reached for her red blouse dragging it up her body. 

He reached behind her, unfastening her bra, tossing it over the bed. 

He grabbed her leg hooking it around his hip. 

Felicity’s mouth opened on a cry as he traced the curve of her breast with his tongue, his hips grinding into hers. 

Felicity cried out, lifting her hips, the feel of his tongue hot and wet, gliding against her skin had her whimpering for more. 

She pushed at Oliver’s chest, reaching to undo his pants. 

Oliver groaned as her knuckles brushed his waist. He raised up reaching for her pants, he quickly unfastened them and dragged her pants and her panties down her legs, thankful she was barefoot. 

Oliver toed off his shoes, unfastened his pants and yanked both his pants and boxers off, kicking them away. 

His erection hung heavily, his cock throbbing painfully with the need to bury himself in his wife.

His gorgeous wife was watching with anticipation. Hunger in her expression. For him. 

It spoke to him on a primal level. 

He wanted to do things slowly, worship her the way she deserved, but his need to bury himself inside, hard and fast, was so powerful it had his cock throbbing painfully. 

Felicity sat up and wrapped her small hand around the base of his cock, moving her hand up to squeeze the head with just the right amount of pressure. It snapped what control he had left. 

He surged forward, his mouth molding to hers as he pushed her back against the mattress, pushing her legs apart, he moved his hand down, tracing her entrance feeling how wet she was.

With a groan, he planted his hands into the mattress and surged forward, burying himself inside her to the hilt. 

Felicity ripped her mouth from his crying out in pleasure, her hands moving to grip his ass as he set a fast, hard pace. 

His mouth found her shoulder, not willing to silence the beautiful sounds she made as he drove into her with abandon, her hands pushing at his ass, urging him on wanting more. 

God. He hadn’t been with his wife in months. He was not going to last long.

“Felicity.” he gasped. 

“I know.” She moaned. “Me too.” she lifted her hips, and she let out a choked sound at the change of angle. 

Oliver grunted as she convulsed around him, a moment later, Felicity was crying out as she came. He groaned as she squeezed around him like a vice. 

He felt a tingle in his spine. He grounded down against her, moving inside her as deep as he could, groaning, he fell over the edge, spilling himself inside of her. 

He rested on his elbows and pushed her hair away from her face, both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. “Are you okay?”

Felicity nodded. “More than I have been in months. You?” 

“I’m with you.” Oliver smiled softly. “I’m happy.”

Felicity's eyes filled with tears, and she arched up, kissing him while pushing at his chest, uring him onto his back. 

Oliver pulled out of her with a groan and rolled onto his back. His arm wrapped around her, bringing her with him. 

Felicity sat atop him, sinking back down on his length, her mouth opened on a soundless cry. Oliver groaned deeply from his chest. 

Oliver smoothed his hands up and down her thighs. Fighting the urge to thrust up into her. Instead, focusing on the feel of her hands moving over his abs. Stopping when they came to rest over his chest. 

Tears filled Felicity's eyes, feeling the beat of his heart, something she never thought she would experience again. 

Oliver raised up slowly, cupping her face in his hands. “Felicity, what’s wrong?” 

“I can’t lose you again, Oliver. I won’t survive it.” tears filled her voice, pulling at the strings of his heart. 

Oliver wanted to tell her that she was stronger than she knew. That there was nothing, nothing, she couldn’t survive, couldn't overcome, but it’s not what she needed to hear. Instead, he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers softly. 

He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers. “I’m not going anywhere. I have saved Starling city time and time again. We saved the entire multiverse. And now I am done putting my family second. I want to grow old with you, I want to raise our children. I want to help you achieve your dreams the same way you helped me become the hero I am today. I want to be the father our children deserve. I want to be the husband you deserve. Our family is my priority, and I refuse to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of anyone.” 

“Promise?” Felicity asked, cupping his jaw. 

“With everything I am.”

Felicity’s mouth covered his, urging his mouth open as she started to move. She lifted off him slowly before sinking back down and circling her hips every time. 

Oliver groaned into her mouth, arms circling her as he thrust up, every time her wet heat slid down his length. 

Their lips parted, and he kept his gaze locked with his wife as she rode him slowly, his hands moving over every inch of her, their lips brushed, breathing in each other’s every breath like it was their own. Because it was. 

Every single breath he breathed, every beat of his heart was for her and vice versa. 

Felicity groaned as her body started to ache in the best way imaginable. 

Oliver felt her lose her rhythm as her body grew tired. He wrapped one arm around her and turned them, the change of angle had his cock shifting. Felicity moaned loudly with the feel of it. 

Oliver gripped her thighs, encouraging her to wrap them high on his hips. His hands slid up her body, brushing over her breast, moving to her arms and then her hands. He locked their fingers together and held them above their head. He back his hips and thrust inside her. 

Felicity arched her back, crying out as he drove deeper inside her, nipping at her collarbone with his mouth. “Oliver.” 

His name coming from his lips was a sound he loved with every fiber of his being. 

Oliver felt his spine tingle as his pleasure ascended to higher heights as Felicity spasmed around him, her orgasm hit her hard. She sucked him in deeper, and he lost his rhythm, he groaned spilling himself inside her. “Felicity, Felicity, Felicity.”

Oliver released her hands and rolled onto his back, pulling Felicity with him. Their breathing labored, perspiration covering their skin. 

Felicity sighed contently, her head on his chest, hearing every beat of his heart. “Nothing sounds better than the beat of your heart.”

Oliver smiled and pressed a kiss to her damp hair. 

Felicity closed her eyes, snuggling into him. However, she jerked seconds later as William’s voice called out for her. 

“Mom, I’m home.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed. “Mom? When did he start calling you that?”

“A few weeks ago.” Felicity quickly climbed from the bed. She couldn't be a few hours had passed already. “I’ll be out in just a minute, Will.”

Felicity quickly pulled on a pair of her yoga pants and one of Oliver’s shirts. “Gett dress and meet us in the kitchen. He's going to be so happy to see you.” 

Felicity stepped out of the room and found William going through the fridge. “Hey, mom, did you forget to go grocery shopping? We're still out of Orange juice, and we’re out of pop-tarts.”

“Not exactly,” Felicity answered. 

William got out a bottle of water and turned to face her. “Are you okay? Your mouth is a little swollen, and your skin is a little red.”

Felicity flushed, embarrassed. No doubt, her skin was covered in beard burn, and her lips swollen from Oliver’s kisses. “I’m great. Better than I have been in a long time. I feel like I can breathe again.”

William frowned. “Really? You’re not just saying that? Because it’s okay to be sad about dad still. I am. It’s only been a few weeks.”

“You see, that’s the thing, you’re dad is the reason I can breathe again.”

“I’m confused.” William shook his head. 

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, did he see a man appear in the doorway. 

His eyes widened at the sight of his father. “Dad?” 

“William.” Oliver closed the distance between them quickly, engulfing his teenage son in his arms. 

Willam’s arms went around his dad instantly, clinging to the back of his shirt. “Dad.”

“I’m here.” Oliver smoothed his hand over the top of William's head before pulling back, looking down at his son. “You have no idea how good it is to see you. I missed you, buddy.” 

“How are you back? You died to save everyone?”

“It’s complicated and hard to explain, but essentially I was rewarded for my sacrifices. I get to spend my life with my family. Every now and then, Felicity and I might have to travel through the multiverse because I’m the specter, and it’s my job to protect everyone. I can’t do this without her. However, you, your sister, Felicity, our family, is my priority, and I won’t sacrifice our happiness ever again.” 

“Are you going to tell everyone you’re back?” William asked, taking a seat at the counter. 

Oliver joined him, taking the seat next to him. “Not everyone. I want us to live relatively peaceful lives. I don't want to be drag into every problem that the new team can't solve. The people who matter will know.”

“And who is that?” William needed clarification. 

“My mom, Donna, Walter, Raisa, Thea and Roy, John and his family, Tommy, Sara, and Quintin.”

“Oliver, I understand not wanting the world to know your back, but how do you attend to accomplish that. You’re Oliver Queen, you’re more recognizable to the public than ever before.” Felicity worried her bottom lip. 

Oliver reached out, looping his arm around her waist, dragging her forward into his lap. “I don’t know. We’ll figure it out. Together, as a family.”

A cry sounded, crackling over the baby monitor. 

“I'll get her.” William smiled, feeling happier then he thought was possible. His dad was alive, the light came back into Felicity's eyes, and they were going to be a family again. 

Felicity linked her arms around Oliver’s neck. “My mother is going to kill me.”

“You still haven’t told her?” Oliver’s eyes were wide. 

“I didn’t have the energy to. When you were gone, I could barely bring myself to get out of bed.” 

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said, somber, he tightened his arms around her. 

“That’s over now.” Felicity murmured. “You’re here. We can tell her together.”

“You know, when everything’s settled, we should go to Bali. You and me, William and Mia. Just the four of us.” 

“Bali. I would love that.” Felicity smiled, her face practically glowing with happiness. 

“Then, we’ll go.” Oliver pressed his mouth to hers, kissing his wife deeply. 

Yes, Bali sounded _amazing._ The first trip of many to come for their family. 

But first. "Do you think William will be okay with Mia long enough to get a shower?"

"Yeah, he's great with her," Felicity answered, running her fingers through his scalp. "Want some company?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way.", he scooped up in his arms, and Felicity laughed at his eagerness. 

It was the sound Oliver plan to hear every single day for the rest of their lives. Because as far as he was concerned, there was no better sound then the sound of Felicity's happiness. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Beautiful gif made by @victori96572376**

_The blood coming from his mouth was frightening, the way he gasped for breath tearing her apart from the inside. “Oliver, please. Don’t leave me.”_

_Her eyes stung with tears as he struggled to breathe, placing her hand over his heart she could feel it beating slowly. Too slow._

_His hand came up over hers as his head rested in her lap. “I would stay if I could.” he murmured._

_“Then stay. For our son. For our daughter.” her hand clawed at the leather of his suit. “Stay for me.”_

_“Felicity.., I have to-”_

_“No, stay for me.” Felicity cried, cupping his jaw and staring down into his blue eyes that were wet with tears. “You once told me that if it was me asking you would do it. I’m asking now. I’m asking you to stay with me.”_

_A tear slipped from his eye and slid down his skin. “It had to be this way. To save the multiverse, I hav-”_

_“I don’t care about the multiverse!”_

_Oliver shook his head. “You don’t mean that.”_

_“Yes, I do! I don’t care about the multiverse if it means I lose you. I can’t do this without you.”_

_“Yes, you can.” Oliver had complete belief in her._

_“I don’t want to.” Felicity cried._

_“I’m sorry,” Oliver said hoarsely. “There was no other way. This is my destiny.”_

_“No, it’s not. You’re meant for so much more than death. After everything you have sacrificed this is not how your story ends. You are meant to live the life you want with me and our children. I refused to believe our story ends like this.”_

_Oliver reached his hand up and cupped her cheek. “I wish we had more time but we don’t. I’m sorry that this will cause you so much pain. I wish it wouldn’t. All I want is for you to be happy. I love you, Felicity. So much. You are and will always be the love of my life.”_

_Tears slipped from Felicity’s eyes. “I love you, too.”_

_“That’s all I ever wanted…” Oliver’s eyes started to dim, his breaths were so far apart and she could barely feel the beat of his heart. “To be loved by you and..” his voice faded off._

_A sob tore from Felicity’s heart realizing he was gone. “Oliver! Oliver! Oliver !” A sob tore from her chest and she leaned over him as if to shield him with her body. “Oh, God, Oliver, I can’t survive this.”_

_She pulled back and closed his eyes, her hand shaking, leaning down she placed her trembling lips against his cold ones, her tears landing on his skin as she pulled back a hand to her mouth._

_A scream of anguish ripped from her throat, wracking her entire body._

* * *

Felicity jolts up a soundless scream, tearing from her throat, her thin tank top clung to her sweat-slick skin, her blonde hair plastered to her neck. 

Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath, heart hammering painfully in her chest. 

“Felicity!” 

Her head whipped around. The sound of his voice a shock to her system after the nightmare she had. 

Oliver leaned on one elbow looking at her worriedly. 

Her hand shot out grasping his, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers had a broken sob tearing from her throat, tears slipping down her cheeks. 

“Felicity, what’s wrong?” Oliver was alarmed by the tears slipping down her cheeks and the distraught look in her eyes. He sat up and gathered her into his arms until she was cradled against him. 

Felicity fisted her hand in his shirt, clutching tightly to him as another sobbed wracked through her. 

“Felicity, honey?” Oliver rubbed his hand up and down her back. “Talk to me. Please.”

It had been almost a week since Oliver came home and still each night she woke from a nightmare powerful enough to make her curl into herself and sob her heart out. 

Yes, Oliver was home but those weeks of when she believed he was dead had done their damage. She had a feeling it would be a long time before the nightmares stopped. 

It helped that Oliver was next to her in their bed, except she had been careful this last week to not wake him with her nightmares. Until now. 

“You died.” Felicity cried. “I know you’re here now but you died. I buried you. For weeks I knew you were gone. That I would never see you again. Never feel your touch. Never hear your voice. Never look into your eyes. It was a fate worse than death.” Another sob wracked her and she clung to him tighter. “Every time I go to sleep I’m terrified I’m going to wake up to find it was all a dream and you never came back.”

“God, Felicity.” Oliver had no idea what to say to make any of this better. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry my dying hurt you. I’m sorry you’re still hurting. I wish with all of me that I could take on your pain.”

Felicity buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. His scent and the feel of his skin like a balm to her aching chest. 

“Tell me what I can do?” Oliver’s voice was a plea. 

“Just hold me,” Felicity whispered, she moved to lay beside him. 

Oliver turned to wrap himself around her as she rested her hand over his heart her face buried into his neck. 

“Don’t let go.” Felicity's voice cracked as she burrowed deeper into him. 

“Never,” Oliver vowed, he hooked his leg around hers and tightened his arms around her, bending his head, he kissed her shoulder. 

Oliver held her as tightly as he dared, holding her in his arms, matching her breath for breath. He promised himself he would help his wife through this and he would make damn sure she knew he wasn’t going anywhere. 

It was a long while before Felicity fell back to sleep but when she finally did, it was the first time she slept and didn’t dream of her husband dying and when she woke, he was still wrapped around her. She felt at peace with her husband surrounding her completely, silencing her fears. 

* * *

Felicity awoke again to the feel of her husband wrapped around her, her back pressed against him. His arms wrapped around her waist and his face tucked into her shoulder his breath fanning out against her neck. 

Felicity took comfort in the warmth of his body, the solid feel of his form wrapped around her, feeling every rise and fall of his chest against her back. 

She brought her hands to his arms, lacing their fingers together. 

Oliver’s arms tightened around her and he placed a kiss to her shoulder. “Morning, how are you feeling?”

“Good.” Felicity turned in his arms, her hands landing on his chest. 

“Yeah?” Oliver asked, searching her face for any sign she wasn’t. 

“I promise. I’m fine.” Felicity pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Waking up with you wrapped around me is the best reminder that you’re home.”

Oliver cupped her cheek and pressed another kiss to her mouth. 

It was a simple brush of the lips but it had Felicity’s heart warming. She surged closer against him, hands pulling at his shoulders and rolling him on top of her. 

Oliver easily found himself in the perfect place between her thighs, bracing himself on his forearms as Felicity sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. 

Oliver let out a groan, pulling away reluctantly. “As much as I love where this is going. We need to go and pick up your mom from the airport. 

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Oh, frack, I forgot she was coming today.”

“Do you want me to go and pick her up?” Oliver questioned. “Give you time to prepare for the whirlwind that is your mother.”

“I love you even more for the sweet offer but I need to be the one to pick her up.” 

Felicity lifted her hand to his jaw, and down the curve of his neck to his shoulder, kneading the muscles there. 

“She doesn’t know your back yet and we want to keep anyone from seeing you for the time being.”

Oliver nodded. “I’ll make breakfast before you leave.”

When he started to push off from her, Felicity tightened her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

She laughed at the dramatic 'oof' sound he made. “Or we can finish what we started?” she suggested, pressed a sucking kiss to the cord in his neck. 

Oliver groaned and he was seconds away from giving in when the sound of their daughter’s cries came over the baby monitor. “To be continued.” Oliver pressed one more hard kiss to her lips.

“I got her,” Felicity said, releasing the hold she had on him. “You cook breakfast.” 

Oliver nodded and reluctantly climbed from their bed, pulling on a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts. “It will be ready in thirty minutes tops.” 

Felicity climbed from the bed and padded out of their room after trading her shirt for one of Oliver’s that fell to her knees and a pair of pajama pants and went to Mia. 

She picked her little girl up and the instant she did her cries quieted. “Hey there, baby girl. It’s okay.” she soothed. “Why don't we get ready for the day. Today’s going to be a very special day. Let’s just hope your bubbee Donna doesn’t decide to kill me for not telling her about you sooner. In any case, I’m sure she is never going to let me live this down.” 

Mia let out a little noise and reached her small hands up toward her mother’s face. Felicity kisses her small fingers, smiling softly. 

* * *

William smiled at the sight of his sister in her high chair, his mom was seated at the counter, drinking a cup of coffee and his dad was wrapped around her from behind, placing a kiss to her shoulder and smiling at Mia. 

Mia looked up at him and clapped her hands, giving him a squeal, bringing the attention to him. 

“Morning, Will.” Felicity smiled. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Will asked, nudging his father aside so he could kiss Felicity's cheek in greeting. 

“French toast, scramble eggs and bacon,” Oliver answered. 

Will grinned, grabbing a plate. “Sounds good, way better than oatmeal or cereal.” his eyes shot to Felicity. “No offense.” 

Felicity waved him off. “None taken.” 

“So, are we finally going to tell grandma about Mia?” William asked, taking a seat next to Felicity. 

“Donna doesn’t know about Mia yet?” Oliver whirled around, eyes wide. 

“No,” Felicity shook her head, pursing her lips. “We were in hiding and then you were gone and I just I couldn’t deal with anything else. I just, I wanted to be alone with our kids, the last pieces of you I had.” 

William reached out and squeezed Felicity's hand. She smiled at him. 

Oliver looked down then back at his wife and son, regret filling his eyes. He’ll never forget the pain he put his family through because of the decisions he made. 

He vowed he would do better. Every decision he made from this point on will not be just about their safety but also what would make them happy. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this,” Felicity said. “I just know it.” 

Felicity looked at the clock. “I gotta go if I’m not going to be late picking her up from the airport.” 

“You haven’t had breakfast yet.” Oliver protested. 

“I’ll eat when I get back.” Felicity stood and walked over to the sink, setting her cup down, she moved toward William kissing the top of his head. 

She moved onto Mia and kissed her cheek before moving toward Oliver. “I’ll be back, be prepared to be smothered with hugs, and drowned in tears.” 

“You’re being dramatic,” Oliver smiled as she stretched on her toes and pressed her lips to his. 

“I’m not.” Felicity placed another quick kiss on his lips. “Be back soon.” 

Oliver watched her walk away, waiting until he heard the front door and the sound of the car driving away before turning to Willaim. “How right do you think she is?” 

“Mom’s always right. She’s right about this, too. Grandma Donna is going to be so upset that she's just now finding out about Mia.” 

Oliver nodded, knowing he was right. He moved toward Mia, scooping her up in his arms. She smiled up at him, her little hands reaching toward his face. “Sweetheart, your mom and I are going to need you to work your baby magic on grandma.”

Mia babbled up at him in response, a smile pulling at her lips, eyes lit with wonder. 

Oliver had never seen someone so precious. He held her closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek and breathing her in. 

* * *

“Mom, are you going to say something?” Felicity threw a quick look at her mother before looking back to the road. 

“What do you want me to say?” Donna's tone was short, closed off. 

“Something. Anything would be better than nothing.”

“For the past year and a half, you cut me out of your life. A phone call here, a phone call there, and nothing more. Now, I find out you not only cut me out of your life but you didn’t tell me about my grandchild not even when Oliver died. And now, you’re telling me Oliver is back.” Every word Donna spoke was filled with anger. 

“It was never about trying to cut you out of my life. It was about protecting William and Mia." Felicity argued. "Keeping them safe. You have to understand that.”

Felicity was not going to apologize for putting her children first. 

“I do understand that but I’m not just anyone.”

“I know that. Why do you think you’re the first person I told about Oliver?” 

Donna looked at her surprised. “Really?”

“Yes, for now, we’re telling the people who matter and mom you are one of those people.” 

Feeling slightly mollified Donna asked. “You named her Mia?”

Felicity chanced a look at her mother again. A smile graced her lips and her eyes were bright with excitement. 

Felicity turned back to the road relieved. “We did.” 

“Baby,” Donna said, turning toward her. “I’m glad you don’t have to do this alone and Oliver made it back to you.” 

“Me too,” Felicity murmured. The first couple of weeks without Oliver were some of the worst days of her life. 

Felicity had to remind herself that those days were over now. 

Oliver came home. 

* * *

Oliver heard a car come down the driveway and headed toward the front door. He pulled it open stepping out to the front porch only to stop short as his mother and Tommy stepped out of a town car. 

“Oliver,” his mother’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of him. 

“Ollie!” Tommy bounded up the steps, engulfing Oliver into a hug.

“My beautiful boy.” Moira brought her hand to her mouth and took a step forward, after releasing Tommy he met his mother halfway, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Oliver.” Moira’s voice broke and she tightened her arms around him. “How is this possible?” 

Oliver looked from her and Tommy. “Felicity and I were going to tell you. I’ve only been back a week. We’re not ready for a lot of people to know since the world thinks I’m dead.” 

Moira wanted to be angry that they weren’t told immediately but looking at it from their side of things she could understand where Felicity and her son were coming from. “Felicity must be happy. Where is she?”

“We were worried,” Tommy said. “We hadn’t heard from her since the funeral and we couldn’t reach her on her cell. We thought maybe she was letting her grief destroy her.” 

“Felicity’s good. She went to pick her mom up from the airport while I stay with the kids.” 

“Kids?” Moira repeated. “You mean William.” 

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. “Right, that’s another secret we kept from everyone but John.” 

Oliver waved his hand indicating for them to follow him inside. 

Moira and Tommy shared a look, following him inside but froze when they walked into the kitchen. 

William had baby Mia in his arms and was making silly faces at her, causing the little one to look up at with wide eyes and a toothless smile. ‘

“Oliver?” his mother looked at him in wonder. 

“She's five months almost six. Felicity and I kept her secret to protect her. Her name is Mia.” Oliver looked at his mother softly. “Named after you.” 

Tears filled her eyes and she stepped toward Willaim. “May I?” 

William carefully handed Mia over. 

“Wow,” Tommy moved closer. “I can’t believe you and Felicity kept this from me.

“Like I said we were protecting her.” 

“Still, I thought I was special." Tommy insisted. "I mean, I’m Felicity's what if.” 

“What if?” Oliver repeated. 

Tommy grinned. “If she fell in love with me first, she’d be Mrs. Merlyn.”

“Yeah, keep dreaming.” Oliver rolled his eyes and Tommy laughed. 

Moira ignored them altogether, entranced by the little bundle in her arms. 

Oliver watched his mother, he was happy to have her back in this new world he created but there were still things they needed to talk about. 

Talk about one person in particular. William. 

His eyes went to his son. William had returned to his seat and there was no missing the way he watched Moira. With distrust. 

* * *

Felicity frowned at the sight of the town car as she pulled into the driveway of their home. 

“Is someone here?” Donna asked. 

“I think Moira’s here but I wasn't expectantly her. I haven’t seen or talked to her since the funeral.” Still, Felicity recognized the vehicle as a Queen town car. 

“She was probably worried about you,” Donna said. 

“Maybe,” Felicity allowed as they exited the vehicle. 

They took a few steps from the car when the door to the cabin door was thrown open and Tommy came bounding down the stairs. “Smoaky! You are in so much trouble. How could you not tell me about our love child?” 

Felicity snorted. “I needed to protect her from your terrible influence.”

Tommy clutched a hand to his chest. "You wound me, Smoak. I thought you loved me.” 

"Past tense, Tom-Tom." Felicity smirked, knowing how much he hated the awful nickname. 

Tommy mock glared at her, but his smile gave him away. 

It was that moment that Oliver stepped outside with Mia in his arms and Moira right behind him.

Donna let out a squeal and even though she was in heels and a short dress closed the distance between them and her in record time.

She wrapped her arms around both Oliver and Mia, hugging them both. “Thank God, you’re alive.” She pulled back. “Don’t break my little’s girl’s heart like that again.” 

“I won’t,” Oliver vowed. 

“Good.” Donna turned her eyes to the baby in his arms and immediately started gushing. “Oh my gosh, look at you. You're so beautiful and perfect!” Her eyes shot back to Oliver. “Can I?” She reached her hands out for the baby. 

“Of course,” Oliver smiled and carefully transferred Mia in her grandmother’s arms and the second Donna had the newest Smoak in her arms everyone else faded away. 

Felicity took in the scene, her daughter with her husband and her two grandmothers as Moira moved close, smoothing her thumb over Mia’s cheek. 

Mia was soaking up the attention with wide green eyes and a toothless smile. 

“In all seriousness though,” said Tommy, drawing Felicity’s attention back to him. “I understand why you kept her a secret and I’m so happy for you and Oliver.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t take any of your calls after the funeral. I wasn’t ready to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone and then last week..” a smile lit up Felicity's face, happy tears filling her eyes. 

“Then Oliver came home?” Tommy's voice lowered, barely above a whisper. 

“Oliver came over.” Felicity let out a broken laugh. “Sometimes I can’t believe it and I think I’m going to wake up to find it was just a dream.” 

“Aw, C’mere.” Tommy tucked Felicity into his side. “It’s as real as that little girl is. Oliver’s home and from what I’ve seen he’s not going anywhere. Not without you.” 

Felicity nodded, she wrapped her around him and squeezed his side in thanks. 

Felicity looked up again to see William lingering in the doorway. She waved for him to come outside. 

He looked at her for a moment then at Moira then shook his head quickly and disappeared inside. 

Felicity frowned moving away from Tommy and headed inside past the others searching her son out. 

Oliver watched her disappear quickly inside and his brow furrowed, feeling the urge to follow her but didn’t want to leave his daughter. Not even with her grandmothers. 

He weighed his options. If he went inside, it would only be for a few minutes. And it wasn’t like Tommy, Donna or his mother would let anything happen to his little girl and he would be just inside the house. 

He wouldn’t be gone for long and he wouldn't be far. 

* * *

“William, can I come in?” Felicity asked after knocking on her son’s bedroom door. 

“Yeah,” his voice called. 

Felicity pushed her way in to find her son sitting at his desk, his face buried in a book. 

Still, she was aware of what he was doing. 

Hiding from the rest of the world. 

Felicity settled gently on the bed. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong? Why didn’t you join us?”

“I didn’t want to intrude,” William mumbled. 

“You wouldn’t have. William, I know things seem like their changing all the time and I know that can be scary but I’m here if you need me. You can talk to me about whatever is bothering you.”

William looked up and Felicity was surprised to see tears in his eyes. The older William got the more he was like every other teenager. Lashing out at the world but he wasn’t one for crying. 

“Not everyone wants me here.”

“What are you talking about?” Felicity asked, genuinely confused, not sure where this was coming from. 

“Moira.” 

It was all William needed to say and Felicity got it. 

“Will,” she held her hand out to him and he stood taking a seat beside her. Felicity tucked him into her side. “I won’t make excuses for her and I won’t try to explain why she did what she did. That is something she needs to do herself but I will say this. You are wanted in this family by me and your dad and that’s what matters. You are more loved than you could possibly know.”

“But you don’t actually need me to be a family, you have Mia now and she’s actually yours.” William protested, his insecurities shining through. 

“Hey, you are no less important to this family or to me than Mia. We may not share blood and I know I could never replace Samantha and I don’t wish to but you are every bit my child as Mia is. You are my son and I love you so much. I would do anything for you. Okay?”

William nodded, a reassuring smile pulling at his mouth and leaned his head on her shoulder. “You’re the best, Feli- Mom.” 

Felicity felt tears sting her eyes, she pressed her lips to his temple, meaning every word she said.

She would do anything for him. Including keeping Moira away from her family if she did not attempt to make things right with William. 

She will not have her son feeling like this every time he saw his grandmother. 

William deserved so much better than that. 

* * *

Oliver didn’t intend to eavesdrop but when he heard Felicity and William and what they were talking about, he froze up. Something squeezed around his heart. 

The fact that his son felt like he was unwanted, didn’t belong with his family was crushing. Only made worse that it was his mother’s presence that made William feel that way. 

It served as a reminder that his mother still had a lot to answer for regarding his son and Oliver needed answers as to why she did what she did. What right did she have to make that kind of decision for him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how the finale skimmed over lot of things. Like Moira and William so this was me touching on that. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> In the next installment, we will see Donna finding out about Mia. We will see some Moira and Tommy. If there is anything you would like to see happen feel free to let me know and I might just go with it.


End file.
